(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bicycle frame components. More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to adjustable dropout systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,894 by Cleveland issued on Apr. 23, 2013 discloses a dropout receiver system useful for attachments of accessories. Cleveland features various mounting surfaces to adapt a bicycle frame to different drive train configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,115, by Klein et al issued on Nov. 15, 1994 discloses bicycle dropout fitting designs for use with lightweight materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,474 by Waxham issued on Apr. 5, 2011 discloses a bicycle dropout system designed for ease of maintenance and for adjusting the tension of a chain or belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,010 by Talavasek et al issued on Dec. 13, 2011 discloses a dropout system with a lip designed to receive an end cap.
U.S. Published Patent Application by Alsop 20130093160 published on Apr. 18, 2013 discloses a pivot dropout system.
U.S. Published Patent Application 20120274042 by Harris et al published on Nov. 1, 2012 discloses a dropout system with replaceable components to accommodate hubs of different sizes.
In general, a dropout system comprises a rear axle attachment structure. A dropout system may be welded or otherwise attached to a chain stay and seat stay. A dropout system may allow a rear wheel to drop or otherwise release from the frame upon loosening axle attachment components. After a rear wheel is removed, there is a challenge to reinstall the wheel to the correct location. With the growing popularity of single sprocket bicycles and belt systems, the ability to repeatedly reinstall a rear wheel in the correct location has become increasingly difficult because belt drive systems require precision tensioning to achieve mechanical efficiencies that approach those of a traditional chain drive system. Thus, there is room in the art for the presently disclosed embodiments.